Experiiment 626 Dicks
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: So this story kind of fizzled but i'm keeping it as one of my "Mock" stories, cause it didn't really get enough inspiration for it. Still a descent read I suppose.


Jumba was sitting in his laboratory in the upper room of Lilo's house, he rubbed his eyes in frustration as he looked at the assignment that given to him by the galactic federation. "It may not be destructive ionic super laser, but if it helps getting them off my back, I see no problem." He fiddled with the gadget he had put together by finishing some of the final wiring.

" Excellent, now all I need is test subject."" Jumba I made cookies!" Plekley burst end into the laboratory with a large plate of cookies in the shape of Mosquitos. Jumba turned with a sly smile, and a meet chuckle under his breath. "Perfect" he schemed as he began to stand up and turn away from his desk. Behold Plekley! My new invention! Plekley turned to see a odd looking ray gun in his hand. Bwaaaa! What the hell is that!?

It's my new invention! The Erecto-ray! And I do believe it's a masterpiece! Plekley was confused just by the name. Well what does it do? Plekley asked well Plekley why don't I just show you. He said as he pointed the gun towards his groin and fired. Plekley screamed as he thought Jumna shot his dick off. But to his surprise his cock was extremely erect, and almost ripping the fabric of his human sweatpants. "Oh my! That's incredible! But that doesn't answer my question..." He pondered. "Take a go for yourself"

Jumna said as he pointed to gun at Plekley and firing. "Wait no!" Plekley covered his eye as the ray shot his antenna as it engorged and thickened as it stood up firmly. "Heh heh! Looks like I got a good signal" Plekley pulled his arms away as he looked around to see if his body parts had grown. With a sigh of relief Plekley let out a "ha-ha you missed!" Jumna with a sly smile on his face pointed at his antenna. Plekley looked in the mirror and screamed. "My Gilloglorf! What did you do?! And... And why is it suddenly so warm in here... "Plekley said laying back on his bed as he began to sweat, his thick alien rod pulsing with lust."W-what's happening to me Jumba...?" He mustered under his own breath.

"Simple, your libido has been drastically increased. You are ready to mate..." He said as he ripped off his sweatpants revealing his massive alien cock. It stood firm but rippled with rough edges and sharp jagged points. It gently leaked what seemed to be searing magma and gravel from his insemination barbs. He could hardly control himself as he grabbed Plekley's cocktenna and pulled him towards his monster dong as he stuffed it into his gullet. Plekley's tongues wrapping around his fat Boulder dick, the magma that singed Plekley's tongues tasted of raw tires and melted glass. Jumna softly fondled Plekley's cock and teased the tip of him with his large gorilla hands.

"I wonder if you get good reception on this." Plekley began to gargle and moan with Jumba's fat gorilla dong stuffed inside. Plekley could feel Jumba's cock pulsing inside his mouth, every time his cock pulsed in unison. It was odd, but romantic in a way. He had never really has these feelings for anyone, even for Jumba. Jumba's hand movements became more frequent as Plekley began to lose control as he could feel his head was about to burst. Jumba's breathe getting heavier as his thrusts into Plekley's throat became more violent. The sharp edges cutting the inside of Plekley's mouth. He could feel his engorged rock cock was pulsing even harder, he was going to cum. Jumba let out a hearty sigh as he unloaded his galactic space mayonnaise inside Plekley's throat as Plekley bursts with his green sloppy steaming space spunk all over Jumba's face.

Plekley's extra-terrestrial seed drizzled and scorched Jumba's face, as he let out another sigh of ecstasy. Jumba pulled out is molten rock cock as his vinegary gurgled lava spunk escaped Plekley's fuck hole. Panting and exhausted Jumna let out another hearty laugh "Amazing! Just like you like it no?" Plekley was unable to speak as he was still out of breath. Mustering what he could he let out a soft "More, I want more of that volcano cock sauce... " . Jumba grinned with lust as he pulled the errecto-ray out his pants shreds and shot his cock three more times increasing the size to half the size of the room. It engorged and gurgled ready for its sacrifice. "Jumba no!" Plekley screamed. "Jumba yes!" Jumba yelled as he grabbed Plekley's head and stuffed him inside his urethra.

Plekley screamed and wiggled with his head inside Jumba's giganticock, his facial imprint appearing on the outside of his cock. Jumba's cock stood directly up as it devoured more and more of Plekley's body, his muffled screams only made Jumba more erect. Before long Plekley's legs were gulped by Jumba's massive space dong. Sliding slowly inside of Jumba's cock, Plekley could feel his antenna rub against the walls of Jumba's urethra. The hot smuckers like magma dripping all over his face made himself lust for more, but he didn't know. Still in thought Plekley finally hit the end of the tunnel and saw a beautiful light. It was Jumba's balls. He pressed his cocktenna in between Jumba's fun sacks and began to rock his head back and forth.

"What are you doing Plekley!?" Jumba could feel the intense pleasure of his balls being fuckled on the inside. The pleasure was immense as he began to caress and grab Plekley's outline on his cock and began to stroke his body. Plekley began to thrust his head dong back and forth as his head duck began to leak his acidic nut on Jumba's space balls. They began to sear as Jumba felt the burning sensation, he grunted in pain as he bared through it for the pleasure. With one stroke Plekley missed the middle of Jumba's basketballs and pierced one with his acid spewing genitalia. Jumba screamed as he squeezed Plekley's outline tight. Plekley moaned at Jumba's caress and the puncture of Jumba's rocky testicle, the inside was hot and tight like molten rock.

The heat wrapped around Plekley's cock as he thrusted quickly in back and forth, he could already feel himself coming closer and closer to tranquility. Jumba felt his head go hazy he was under too much pain and pleasure, he was going to feint. With one final stroke both of them screamed together in agony and ecstasy as Plekley unloaded his corroding cock milk inside, as Jumba ejaculated a load of his searing spunk funk with enough pressure to rival a Harlem fire hydrant. Along with Jumba's molten steak sauce shot out Plekley into the bed across the room. Jumba out of breath fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. Plekley sizzled as he was smothered in his magma smuckers. Panting, in pain and exhaustion, Jumba muttered. "Plekley laughed "At least now the Mosquitos won't die out" Jumba looked over to Plekley." is that all you think about?" Jumba muttered.

"THE MOSQUITO POPULATION IS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO THE GALACTIC FEDERATION, and to be honest with that ray I can mate with Mosquitos too." Plekley mumbled. "I don't want to have to endure watching that, too risky!" Jumba said as he grabbed the gun and tossed it out the window, on the way down the ray fired when it hit the ground. A loud "Ajibaba" was heard in the distance. "Uh oh!" Jumba muttered.


End file.
